villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vayne Solidor
Vayne Carudas Solidor is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy XII. He is the third son of Archadia's emperor, Lord Gramis, elder brother to Larsa Fernis Solidor, and part of House Solidor. Vayne has blue eyes and long black hair. He wears a dark-green pullover and pants and white gloves with a sleeveless armor on it and white-and-gold armlets with wings on those on shoulders. Also gold knee-pads covers his legs. Vayne also wears a stylish cloak covered in dark blue, crimson and white as well as gold belt with gold long part hanging on the belt. He was voiced by Elijah Alexander. Biography Driven by the desire to free mankind from the Occuria, he is also highly ambitious, seeking to become a new Dynast King, and is lauded by friend and foe alike as a devious politician, skillful leader and administrator, and a true military genius. While he is a great leader and general, he is also ruthless and obsessed by power, though he does hold a soft spot for his younger brother Larsa. After the death of his father, Vayne becomes the 12th Emperor of Archadia, and the 5th from House Solidor. Now holding absolute power, Vayne proceeds with his original plan of becoming Ivalice's new Dynast King, and putting history's reins back into the hands of man, and out of the Occuria's. He does so by sending Dr. Cid to the Pharos at Ridorana. There, Dr. Cid manages to use the Sun Cryst to spill forth a terrible mist over Ivalice, which is then absorbed by Vayne's new Sky Fortress Bahamut, thereby powering it. Using the new Sky Fortress, Vayne starts his complete rule over Ivalice. However, the player party manages to get aboard the fortress, and confronts Vayne in battle with Larsa's aid. He is easily defeated, but by using the power of manufacted nethicite that had knocked Larsa out, he transforms into Vayne Novus. During the battle, Judge Gabranth turns on his former master, and when Vayne is weakened, he plunges his sword deep into the latter's chest. Vayne then fatally wounds the former Judge Magister in retaliation, and almost kills him, but is stopped by Larsa. While shocked by Larsa's actions, Vaan manages to wound Vayne mortally. Managing to get outside, the dying Vayne can't help but laugh at his current state. Venat offers comfort, that they had succeeded in releasing the control of history from the hands of the Occuria, giving Vayne its power as a way of thanks. Wanting to take out as many people as he can before dying, Vayne uses his newly-gained power to fuse parts of Bahamut unto his body, to become a giant mechanical dragon, similar to the real Bahamut. This new form, called The Undying, proves troublesome for the party, but he is eventually defeated, and explodes into a cloud of mist. Quotes Videos Final Fantasy XII - 02 - Vayne's Speech-0 Trivia *His name "Vayne" is a pun on the word "vain" meaning arrogant. *Vayne's altered skin pigmentation and increased muscle mass as "Vayne Novus" confers him a passing resemblence to the Pillar Men from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Navigation Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Corrupt Officials Category:The Heavy Category:Anti-Villain Category:God Wannabe Category:Conspirators Category:Murderer Category:Sophisticated Category:Monarchs Category:Military Category:Martial Artists Category:Dark Messiah Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Usurper Category:Traitor Category:Related to Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Terrorists Category:Arrogant Category:Dark Knights Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Honorable Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Affably Evil